


Men with sword - The truth beneath the lies

by Brolingirl



Category: General and I (Only use some character names), 刺客列传 | Men with Sword (TV)
Genre: Agression, Betrayal, Drama, Fluff, Gay Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolingirl/pseuds/Brolingirl





	1. Chapter 1

Summary:

This story starts when Jian is told Xiao Qi sacrifice his life for the kingdom. In his grief he wants to kill his high priest cause it was his idea to fight with Nansu but at the moment he wants to behead him, the priest tells him that it’s not him but Qi Zi Kan that betray him. He tell his king about the rumors, that Qi Zi Kan is a traitor. Jian don’t really wants to believe him. He locks the priest up in the dungeon instead of killing him. When Jian ends in fighting with Yu Qing (Nansu King). He ends up being captured. He tells the same rumors about Xiao Qi, he don’t really know what to believe. Yu Qing give him a chance to die with pride. He goes outside with some of Yu Qing’s guards to kill himself. Xiao Qi prevent it from happening and take his king away to their cabinet in the woods. There they make love with each other. Jian is very happy but it don’t take too long cause the next day Xiao Qi is gone. He only left a letter. A few hours later he hears that Xiao Qi is been murdered by the Nansu King. Meanwhile in Tianshu, Meng Zhang is poisoned and on the edge of dying but Zhong Kunyi comes to the rescue with an antidote, saving his king’s life. After sharing a passionate kiss Meng Zhang falls in sleep. Next day Kunyi is gone and he hears he is been murdered by the Nansu King. While in Tianxuan Ling is drunk and in his flirtatious state. He pushes Gongsun against the wall and start kissing him. Gongsun allows it and kiss him back. He wants to strip his servant’s clothes but before it can happen, they been disturbed by the prime minister. Ling isn’t really happy about it. Someone wants to speak with the king alone urgent. After the meeting he takes Gongsun with him outside for a walk around the kingdom but they get attacked and Gongsun get stabbed while he was saving his king and dies in his arms. ling find out the Nansu king was behind the attack. When Murong li tells Zhi Ming he will leave him for Nansu, is Zhi Ming hurt. Then Murong Li’s subject Geng Chen tells him his master is been murdered by the Nansu King on his way to Nansu. When the kings find out from each other they all lost their beloved one by the hands of the same man, they decide to work together to kill the Nansu king and they succeed. Directly his younger brother Yu Xiao takes over the crown with the help from Murong Li and his assassins. Nothing is what it seems cause the friendship between Yu Xiao and Murong Li doesn’t end well. Short after he helped Murong Li getting his kingdom back. After that Murong Li stays with his assassins in his kingdom sending Yu Xiao broken away. Out fear Yu Xiao will become his enemy, he send Fang Ye to gain his trust and when the time is ripe to kill him. Fang Ye and Yu Xiao become very close but how will Yu Xiao react when he find out the person he trust the most is send by Murong Li to kill him? In the meanwhile the other kings find out that their servants were send to kill them. Was everything a lie? Did they faked everything? Did they ever loved their kings like they did? They are all left destroyed. Desperate finding a way to move on with their lives, they find someone else and for a moment they look happy. But a year later everything changes when they find out that their servants aren’t dead at all but pretend to be, used them for killing the Nansu king. Feeling betrayed and furious, the kings decide to work together again for the second time to lure their servants in a trap to kill them but when they stand eye in eye with the man they deep down still love, will they be able to kill them? Will they ever be able to forgive them for their betrayal? Will their relationships ever become the same as they were? Read it in this drama xx Tati


	2. Chapter 1

This chapter contains scenes that comes out the show. Those scenes are necessary for the story.

  
After they lost 70.000 soldiers by the hands of the Nansu king. They all blamed Qi Zi Kan except Jian but what could he do then take his beloved one’s title of High General away. Short after that he leaves his king behind for joining Murong Li, Gongsun Qian and Zhong Kunyi in the Fuyu Mountains for an alliance. In less than a month Xiangnan pass has fallen, their command lost more than 7000 Men. Jiayou pass fell, their command lost another 1000 men. After hearing this news, Jian summon Qi Zi Kan. He arrives an half hour later. He enters the palace and sees that everyone is sitting on his knees. “It looks like my king isn’t happy.” Thinks it in himself. When he stands in front of his king, he want to bow but Jian stops him.  
Jian: ”Xiao Qi”  
Xiao Qi: “Greetings sir.”  
Jian: “Xiao Qi, you don’t need the formalities. Have you seen the war report?”  
Xiao Qi: “I am well aware of it all.”  
Jian: “Xiao Qi, with your skills, have you any solution?”  
Xiao Qi: “Sir, Deputy prime minister Gongsun had someone deliver a war report to me. Tianxuan reinforcement army has already left in two groups, each with 100.000 men. One is headed towards us for reinforcement and the other heading to Yuzhi Mountain Valley opening. Their goal is to cut off Nansu’s food supply. If Nansu’s food supply is cut off their attack will be suspended temporarily. That’s when our army can take breathe and when Tianxuan and Tianshu’s reinforcement armies arrive, the tides of battle could be turned.”  
Jian: “Xiao Qi, it was my fault for delaying the war opportunities. Only you can save our Tianji now.”  
Xiao Qi: “Sir, you mustn’t say that. It’s my incompetence that failed to take away your worries away sir.”  
Jian: “Send my Royal edict. I reinstate Qi Zi Kan to his position as our Tianji Nation’s High General, to command all army commands. If anyone objects, they will be treated by military law.”  
Xiao Qi: “Thank you Sir.”  
That same day he left to the battlefield again. This goodbye is intense and harder than before. They both feels it and before Xiao Qi walks away, they stare in each other eyes very intensely. Then he walks away. A few days later at the Jieshui fortress. A stranger on a horse came to get Qi Zi Kan away. He could choose or he will stay and having a massacre or leave with the stranger and save his people. Qi Zi Kan climb on his horse and follows the stranger, all is he for him not a stranger at all. Everyone thinks Qi Zi Kan is dead. The hardest thing was to tell Jian his beloved one died. How will they tell him? Jian sits on his throne when suddenly a subject is running inside panicking. Jian stands up.  
Subject: “Sir, Sir, Jieshui Fortress has been penetrated.”  
Jian: “What did you say? What happened to Jieshui Fortess?”  
Subject: “Jieshui Fortress…..Jieshui Fortress has been attacked by Nansu.”  
Jian: “Then Xiao Qi, Qi Zi Kan? Where’s General Qi?”  
Subject: “ General Qi exchanged his own life for the safety of the entire Fortress.”  
Jian: “Xiao Qi died?” He falls but can hold him on the table.  
Jian: “Why would Xiao Qi die? Get lost!! Xiao Qi how can you die?”  
After he send everyone away, he collapse. He go outside to read the last letter from Xiao Qi. There are guards following him. He turns around.  
Jian: “Get lost!! Go away!!”  
Guards: Sorry Sir.” They are a bit lost, not knowing how they can help their king. They leave. When everyone is gone, he opens the letter and start reading it.  
Jian: “Sir……May these words be like a meeting in person. How are you asking me to treat this like a meeting in person? You used your own life in exchange for an entire Fortress of people. But what about me….What do I use……to exchange for your return? Xiao Qi come back! Xiao Qi come back!!”  
Jian is so lost without his general and furious on the High Priest but most of all on himself? Out of his anger he let seals off the Heaven’s Office. Short after this happens the High Priest come to his king and kneels.  
High Priest: “Sir, what did I wrong that seals you off the Heaven’s office?”  
Jian: “You dare to ask me! From the moment Qi Zi Kan arrived in this kingdom, you did nothing else then throwing accusations to him. Come against every idea of him. I should listen to Xiao Qi’s idea for attacking a smaller city but no you with your Heaven told us to attack Nansu and what is the result of that! Tell me!”  
High Priest: “ Sire…I….I….”  
Jian: “ Shut up! I don’t want to hear! You are the cause that Xiao Qi is dead!!”  
High Priest: “Sir, how is that my fault?”  
Jian: “ How?! You really ask me that?! You told us to attack Nansu. Your Heaven told you that and I was so stupid to listen to you. Because of you I had to send my beloved one away and now he is dead and I blame you for that, guards!!”  
Guards: “Yes Sir”  
Jian: “Take the High Priest to the dungeon. Tomorrow he will be send to death!”  
High Priest: “Sire, Please don’t. Sir! Sir! I’m not the one who betrayed you. He did Sir!”  
Jian: “Get him away!”  
The next day. The High Priest is brought to the execution ground. He sits on his knees. Jian arrives and when he stands in front of the High Priest, he pull out his sword and at the moment he want to behead him, he yells.  
High Priest: “Qi Zi Kan isn’t dead!”  
The king let go of his sword out of shock and fells on the ground.  
Jian: “What do you mean he isn’t dead?” Not understands it.  
High Priest: “He is a traitor Sir. It’s not a coincidence you two meet. Everything he did belong to a bigger plan, not sure which one but it hasn’t a good ending for you, to my feeling. Kill me if you want but I’m not the traitor, deep down you know that.”  
Jian: Guards, lock him up. I want to know first if he has right.”  
High Priest: “ Thank you Sir.”  
Jian: “Prepare the army. Tonight we will leave to Jieshui Fortress and kill that Nansu King once and for all.”  
Guard: “Sir, you are coming too? Is that well such a good idea? Tianji needs their king alive.”  
Jian: “You think I cannot kill that bastard!”  
Guard: “We would not dare to say that Sir, but please reconsider it.”  
Jian: I’m going, end of discussion!”  
Guard: “Yes Sir.”  
He leaves. When he is in his room, he knock down his table. “Xiao Qi! Please tell me it are lies. Please say it’s true your still alive.” He says to himself. An hour after before they leave to Jieshui Fortress they help the king in his armor. He wears Xiao Qi’s armor. An hour later they ride to Jieshui Fortress. They arrive before dawn. The next day Yu Qing already standing in front of the Fortress with his army.  
Yu Qing: “Jian Bin, are you going to surrender or not?”  
Jian: “There is no point in surrender but one thing is for sure and that is that I’m going to kill you!”  
The Nansu king laughs.  
Yu Qing: “And that for a man that is not even worthy of your love.”  
That last sentence makes the Tianji King even more angrier. He storms out of the Fortress and attacks Yu Qing without thinking. He only can think of revenge, revenge for the death of his beloved one Xiao Qi. End result is that Jian got captured by Nansu. They bring Jian in Yu Qing’s throne room. There stands the two kings in front of each other.  
Yu Qing: “Do you know why you are defeated?”  
Jian: “Since I’ve already lost, more talking is useless. However you want to disposed of me. Just go ahead.”  
Yu Qing: “I hear you love to win a person’s heart. A king will have talents working for him, naturally. Do you think a person’s heart is really so easily grabbed?”  
Jian: “You needn’t say more. This king does not wish to hear this now.”  
Yu Qing: “What is this, this king? You are a king and I am a king, why not you and I just talk, heart to heart, and have a good chat. What do you want to hear about it?”  
Jian: “May I ask Nansu King, what exactly happened at Jieshui Fortress?”  
Yu Qing: “I didn’t imagine, Tianji King would ask this.”  
Jian: “The war is already done. Was there something secretive about that battle that you cannot disclose? Just tell me.”  
Yu Qing: “If you really want to know….then I shall tell you.”  
Sending his guards away.  
Yu Qing: “Actually….I didn’t kill Qi Zi Kan.”  
Jian: “What did you say? You didn’t kill him? Then where is he?”  
Yu Qing: “Someone asked me to spare his life, I now I’ve already send him elsewhere.”  
Jian: Where?”  
Yu Qing: “Do you think asking about this right now is still meaningful?”  
Jian: “ You will still kill him.” Said it on a very sad tone.  
Yu Qing: “Of course. A talented General like him, if he cannot work for me, then I cannot let him survive in this world.”  
Jian:” In the end it’s all my fault what happened to Xiao Qi.”  
Yu Qing: “Indeed. If it weren’t for your suspicious about him that you held, you wouldn’t have read the war wrong  and I wouldn’t have so easily seized Tianji Nation either you thought it was your secret subordinate who found out Qi Zi Kan and another man were writing secret letters to each other, right? If it weren’t for that man leaving clues to you on purpose? He only had to make a few trips in your palace. He would have so easily been discovered by others otherwise. Actually it’s regrettable, that Jieshui Fortress in reality, we can’t count that a battle I never got to fairy and squarely battle General Qi on battlefield.”  
Jian:” You don’t count it a battle? Then what was it?”  
Yu Qing: “My Nansu great command had besieged Jieshui Fortress for about half a month. During the time, we sent spies into the Fortress, to make calculated moves. But General Qi is a vigilant leader. It was not easy to falter the army morale. But the civilians, now, they are different. When lives are on the line, they are bind to everything else. One mention of massacre and they are in full panic.”  
Jian: “So for that reason Xiao Qi opened the gate and conceded Jieshui Fortress to you.”  
Yu Qing: “General Qi is not an iron-heart. Facing with the great command is panic, he’s steadfast. But facing a fortress full of people getting massacred, he could not bear it.”  
Jian: “Xiao Qi, I wronged you.”  
Yu Qing: “You know the person who asked me to spare Qi Zi Kan’s life is the real master of him. That was their plan all along to kill you, but on the end he couldn’t kill you himself so they lured you in a trap” Laughs   
Yu Qing: “you’re so easy to be fooled.”  
Jian becomes furious.  
Jian: “You’re a liar! Xiao Qi would never hurt me! Never!”  
Yu Qing: “You’re naïve, guess it doesn’t matter what you think. You will die anyway. You are Tianji’s King. I will spare you some dignity. Guards, return the Tianji king’s sword.”  
At the moment a bit further from the Nansu kingdom. Qi Zi Kan arrives together with Geng Chen at the top from a fortress.  
Xiao Qi: “Master Li, is there all more news about Tianji and Jieshui Fortress?”  
They both bows. Murong Li turns around and goes to them.  
Murong Li: “Thank you Geng for bringing him to me. You’re next stop is Tianshu. Bring this box to Zhong Kunyi.”  
Geng: “Yes Sir.” He takes the box and leaves.  
Murong Li: “Qi Zi Kan, you don’t the formalities.” And help him stand up.  
Xiao Qi: “What happened with Jian?” He looks worried.  
Xiao Qi: “Is he still alive?”  
Murong Li: “For now, but not for long. Yu Qing will not let him live, you know that very well.”  
Xiao Qi let him fall on his knees. Murong Li looks at him with a worried look, lift Xiao Qi’s head up and sees then tears standing in his eyes and that angers him.  
Murong Li: “You felt for that Tianji King don’t you ?!”  
Xiao Qi: “Sorry Sir, I know that isn’t our plan but can’t I not save him, bring him to safety. I will leave him behind next day in the morning and stay at your side. He will suffering cause of my lost. We will fake……”  
Murong Li hit Xiao Qi on his cheek. He looks down.  
Murong Li: “What is wrong with you guys! First Gongsun who is protecting that bastard of a Tianxuan king! Yesterday Kunyi who asked for an antidote for saving the Tianshu King and now you! And…..And you…….In you I’m disappointed the most. Did you forgot what happened to our hometown! Do you guys even care!”  
Xiao Qi: “Sorry Sir, of course we do but killing them would way to be easy don’t you think?”  
Murong Li’s eyes turn back to Xiao Qi.  
Murong Li: “What you mean?”  
Xiao Qi: “Let us save our kings and after we save them we fake our deaths and make sure to let slip the one who murdered us is the Nansu King. I’m pretty sure they will work together to kill him. Their leading will be weaker cause of their suffering of our loses. Deep down I know you cannot kill Zhi Ming.”  
Murong Li looks at Xiao Qi with a confused look. Not understanding how he knows.  
Xiao Qi: “Everything you did you made sure Zhi Ming doesn’t get harmed or his kingdom. Let them suffer but they aren’t that bad, that they have to die right?”  
Murong Li: “Except for Ling.” Says it with an angry undertone  
Xiao Qi: “True but he changed, let him suffer the most, it would be a better revenge then just to kill him.”  
Murong Li: “I want to see him crawl. I know a perfect way to break him fully. Good thing he fell for Gongsun after all.”  
He grins very evil but somehow it’s very cute to watch.  
Murong Li: “Go save that Tianji king.”  
Xiao Qi: “Yes Sir.” He stand up and want to leave.  
Murong Li: “Wait, where will you bring him.”  
Xiao Qi: “The cabinet in the woods.”  
Want to step away again.  
Murong Li: “Qi Zi Kan wait.”  
He turns around and Murong Li is walking to him. He strokes Xiao Qi’s through his hair.  
Murong Li: “I will come get you at dawn at the cabinet. Make sure you’re on time. Come back safely.”  
It warms Xiao Qi’s heart that his master cares so much for him but also feels guilty that he fell for one of his master’s enemies.  
Xiao Qi: “Don’t worry Sir.” He runs down the stairs, jumps on his horse and leaves to save the man he loves. Murong Li is left behind, he knows very well that his most favorite subordinate fell for someone else but if he would be honest with himself he fell for someone else too. How could he fell for that naïve, idiotic, childish king? How it make him smile when Zhi Ming calls him Ah Li, How did he loved it when his king touch him. Never before he felt so beloved by someone. He can’t admit to his feelings, it’s wrong, he is his enemy but Xiao Qi had a point that he was protecting Zhi Ming all the time. What is wrong with those kings who let their subordinates fall so easily in love with them. He sighs. “After a few days it will be over? Then it will only us again.” Says it to himself. Look back to Qi Zi Kan who almost fully disappeared. Meanwhile in the Nansu kingdom. Jian step outside the throne room. He is been following by 6 guards of Yu Qing to be sure that he cannot escape.  
Jian: “Xiao Qi, I’ve wronged you. I hope you are save.” He says it loud but more to himself.  
He take out his sword, he slowly lead his sword to his throat but when he is almost at his throat, suddenly another sword comes between his throat and his sword. Couple seconds later he notice someone is standing in front of him.  
Xiao Qi: “Sir, are you alright?”  
That voice, it could not be true. Why would he be here so sudden?  
Jian: “Xiao Qi, is that really you?” says it with a hoarse voice.  
Xiao Qi turns around and give him a small smile. Jian automatically smiles back. And before Jian knows the 6 guards are laying dead on the ground. Jian picks up his sword. Shortly after Xiao Qi take his hand and run away from Nansu. Jian get a very warm feeling inside, feeling his lovers hand in his. It was the very first time he did that. When Yu Qing arrives he sees Xiao Qi flew away with Jian.  
Yu Qing: “What on earth are you doing Qi Zi Kan! That was not the plan!”  
Jian looks to Xiao Qi but he don’t react on it but it makes Jian realize that Yu Qing told him the truth. Was the man he love really meant to kill him but why did he just save him. Xiao Qi bring them to his horse and drives to the woods, the whole drive Jian hold Xiao Qi very tight in his arms, it felt so natural, so good, just two lovers who are holding each other with so much love. When they arrived at the woods. Xiao Qi let go of Jian’s hand. Jian take all his courage. Damn why is it so hard to talk to him. Xiao Qi never been easy with feelings.  
Jian: “Xiao Qi, do you want me dead?” say it with a hoarse voice.  
Xiao Qi turns around with a broken face. Surprising with his king’s question. Wondering if Yu Qing told him.  
Xiao Qi: “Sir…I…..I…..” Jian looks away to hide his tear that roll down of his face.  
Jian: “I love you.” Says it quietly so Xiao Qi won’t hear it but he did hear it after all. He looks at his king with shocked eyes but at the same time his heart beats faster. Did his love really admit his feelings? Did he heard it good? He want to react on it but then sees arrows flew in the sky at the direction of Jian.  
Xiao Qi: “Jian, watch out!!” jumps in front of his king and fight off the arrows.  
Jian in shock that Xiao Qi calls his name. Few seconds later they fight off Yu Qing’s men together. At a sudden point the last man want to stab Jian in the back but Xiao Qi jumps in front of him and he get stabbed in his shoulder. Jian turns around and see everything happen.  
Jian: “Xiao Qi!!” Pull him in his arms and then kill that man.  
When Xiao Qi notice he is still in Jian’s arms, he want to push him away but at that moment Jian push him closer to him and hold him very tight. So Xiao Qi can hear Jian’s hear beat faster what makes Xiao Qi blush and his own heart beats faster too. At the same time he is well worried about his king cause he don’t react like he usually do.  
Xiao Qi: “Sir, what’s wrong?” ask it with a worried tone.  
Jian: “You got hurt again because of me. I’m sorry.”  
Xiao Qi: “No need for apologies Sir.”  
Jian push Xiao Qi a bit further from him so he can look straight in his eyes.  
Jian: “You didn’t answer my question.” Said it very serious.  
For a few seconds they look very intensely to each other till Xiao Qi breaks the silence.  
Xiao Qi: “We have to leave Sir, it’s not safe.” He lost a lot of blood already.  
He faints, the last thing he hear is the panic voice of Jian.  
Jian: “Xiao Qi!! Xiao Qi!!” Binds off the wound and carry him on is horse and bring him to their cabinet in the woods. A good hour later they arrive at the cabinet. Jian carry his love on bed. Take off Xiao Qi’s armor and upper part of his clothing. Take a bowl of water and start to clean his wound. After that he take some herbs and start mixing them. Then he take the bowl and bandage to Xiao Qi. At that moment he wakes up. Turns his head to Jian.  
Xiao Qi: “What is this?”  
Jian: “An ointment for your wound. It will help healing it faster and helps good against the pain.”  
Then he rubs the wound with the ointment in.  
Xiao Qi:” Didn’t know you knew to make medicine.”  
Jian: “I can only make this, my father learned me so I could help people so they don’t have to suffer.”  
Xiao Qi: “Thank you Sir.”  
Jian: “You can call me Jian.”  
Xiao Qi: “No I can’t. Your my king.”  
Jian: “You said it in the woods today.”  
Xiao Qi: “I did? I’m sorry.”  
Jian: “Don’t be. I loved it how you said my name. When we are alone, stop seeing me as your king.” Stroke Xiao Qi’s cheek.  
Jian: “Xiao Qi, why don’t you answer my question?”  
Xiao Qi: “Which question?”  
Jian: “Do you want me dead?”  
Xiao Qi’s heart breaks again hearing that question. He cannot tell him the whole truth. Looks away but this time Jian doesn’t let him escape. He crawls above Xiao Qi and pinch his arms above his head and look straight in his eyes. Xiao Qi looks to Jian with puppy eyes in the hope he would let him go but this time Jian doesn’t let him do.  
Jian: “Do you?”  
Xiao Qi get tears in his eyes.  
Xiao Qi: “No, why would I want you dead?”  
Jian: “There are so many rumors, I just want to be sure. Forgive me.”  
Xiao Qi: “I will never harm my Bin Bin. I care to much about you, never forget that.”  
Jian: “Your Bin Bin? I like the sound of that.” Comes closer with his head to Xiao Qi.  
Jian: “Then your Bin Bin will make you his.” Says it very seriously.  
Xiao Qi blushes.  
Xiao Qi: “What do you mean?” asks it with puppy eyes.  
Jian: “I love you.” Strokes him through his hair.  
Jian: “I will not let you escape me. When they told me you died, my world was destroyed.”  
Xiao Qi: “I’m sorry that you had to been through that. I’m…..”  
Jian lays his finger on his mouth.  
Jian: “Just promise me you will never leave my side ever again.”  
Xiao Qi: “I ca……”   
But before he could answer Jian had already his lips pressed against Xiao Qi’s lips. “Sorry Jian, after tonight we will never see each other again. I’m sorry that I have to destroy your world again.” Xiao Qi thinks that. Tears escapes his eyes. Jian looks at him worried.  
Jian: “What’s wrong?”  
Xiao Qi: “Don’t worry. It are tears of happiness. No one ever cared so much for me as you do.”   
Jian smiles and then kiss him for real. Finding a way to slide his tongue inside Xiao Qi’s mouth. He allows it and kiss Jian back. Laying his arms around Jian’s neck. Pulls him closer to him.  
  
**_Xiao Qi’s thoughts:_**

 I should not accept him. It will only hurt him more but why does it feel so good, so safe. I only want him closer and never let him go. How much to I wish this night would never ends. His kisses, his touching, it all feels so good but after tonight I will never see him again. I don’t want to forget him. My heart will always lays with him forever. I’m sorry my Bin Bin I have to hurt you. Hope you will ever be able to forgive me. I don’t want to think about it right now I want to enjoy my Bin Bin.

**_End of Xiao Qi’s thoughts:_ **

Jian kisses him everywhere, stroking his chest. He undress Xiao Qi fully and Xiao Qi undresses Jian fully. Every touch is so intense and full of passion. It was so quiet that you could hear their breathings who were attuned to each other. Jian loved how Xiao Qi was keep calling his name in pleasure. Sweat was dripping of their bodies.

**_Jian’s thoughts:_ **

This is the best feeling, falling in love. I cannot describe how happy I’m that Xiao Qi is giving himself fully to me. It’s the first time he is so open to me. And I’m so happy he isn’t dead after all. That I got a second chance. That I finally could tell him how I really feel about him and that he accepts me, is so amazing feeling. One thing I’m sure off and is that I’m never let him go. He belongs to me. He is my soul and heart. He brought color into my life. I’m so stupid that I just see that now. I wish that this night never ends.

**_End of Jian’s thoughts:_ **

Jian: “Xiao Qi, I will never let you go.” He whispers in his ear.  
Xiao Qi: “I will always be there, no matter what where I’m. Never forget that my Bin Bin. Always and forever I will stand next to you, that everything I do, I do that to protect you. Jian, please never forget that.” Says it very seriously.  
Jian don’t understands where that comes from so sudden.  
Jian: “Sssttt, I know that and I promise I would not forget. Let us not think about bad things that can happen in the future. Let us enjoy each other, now we found each other.”  
This time it was Xiao Qi who kisses Jian first. Kisses Jian’s neck, leaving proof that Jian is his alone, Jian also leaves proofs in Xiao Qi’s neck. One thing was for sure. It will become a very long night and one with not much sleep. Outside you could hear their moans, the sound of two people making love.


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter also contains scenes that comes out of the show. Those scenes are necessarily for the story.

An hour before dawn, Xiao Qi wakes up in the arms of his king. He got tears in his eyes knowing he will never see this wonderful man again. “I’m sorry my Bin Bin. I have to leave you behind, bringing you pain again but I have to do. It’s the only way to protect you.” Says it to himself. Carefully he climbs out the arms from Jian, kiss his forehead very soft. Then he dresses him. Go sit at the table and start writing a letter to his king. When he is done writing the letter, he puts in an envelope, on the envelope he write with very elegant letters: “To my beloved king”. He lays the letter on his pillow next to Jian Bin. He walks away and before he step out the cabinet, he turns around to Jian. Tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Xiao Qi: “Farewell my beloved king. This time we will never see each other again. I’m sorry but I will never forget you.”  
Then he walks outside the cabinet. Murong Li was already waiting for him with a horse. Xiao Qi doesn’t say anything and climb on his horse. Murong Li see the spot on his neck.  
Murong Li: “Don’t tell me you were so stupid to let that Tianji king take you!”  
Xiao Qi: “Sorry Sir.” Looks down.  
Murong Li: “What’s wrong with you?! I thought you were the smartest but clearly I had it wrong!”  
But he regret what he says immediately when he saw Xiao Qi’s broken face.  
Murong Li: “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. That Tianji king is more poison then I thought. He had you so in his power. Don’t worry, soon it’s over and you will be free. Let’s leave now.”  
Xiao Qi only nods and then they leave the Tianji king behind. An hour later Jian wakes up with a smile on his face when he thinks what happened last night. He feels next to him but Xiao Qi isn’t there anymore but he feels well a letter. He go sit up and take the letter in his hand. When he read the words “To my beloved king” he get tears in his eyes cause he just knew it is a farewell letter. He dress him and run outside and screams: “Xiao Qi come back! Xiao Qi!! Why?! Come back!!” He fall on his knees and whispers: “Xiao Qi, why did you left me?” Looks back at the letter in his hands. He stares to it for a while. After a while he put the letter away, he can’t read it. His horse was still standing in front of the cabinet so he had to leave with someone else or he left on foot. He stares at his horse and flashbacks are coming back to him, remember how Xiao Qi was riding his horse, how he shoots arrows, how many times he had sit behind him on this horse, how more he thinks about their time how more tears are falling down of his cheeks. Jian is very confused and hurt. Why did Xiao Qi left so suddenly? Everything did go so well last night, they even became one so what happened? He climb on Xiao Qi’s horse and drives back to Tianji, where the ministers feared their king was gone. A day later Jian arrives in Tianji. At that moment he enters his kingdom, a new face helps him from his horse. He did remind him a bit to Xiao Qi.  
General: “Sir, I knew my master would succeed in bringing you back but who thought…..” looks down.

A tear escapes the young man.  
Jian: “What? What happened? Did you hear more about Xiao Qi? Tell me; Where is he?” asks worried.  
The young man looks worried to his king.  
General: “Qi Zi Kan…he is……been murdered.”  
Another tear escapes the young man. It looks he was very close to Xiao Qi too.  
It becomes to much for Jian and once again he fall on his knees, screaming Xiao Qi’s name over and over. Tears falling down his cheeks and after a few minutes he faints but before his head would land on the ground, the young man catch him up. He carry his king to his room. He let a physician come. After the physician checked him fully.  
Physician: “He is just very tired from the emotions and the shock. Qi Zi Khan and he, they were very close. It’s a shame and a great loss for us. Our king will need time to give his most loyal subject’s death a place.”  
General: “I will help him were I can.”  
Physician: “He have lucky to have you. I know you were Qi Zi Khan’s most loyal subject. He would not trust this task to anyone else than to you. I will take my leave. If there is something don’t doubt to call me.”  
General: “Thank you Sir.”  
The physician leaves. The young General go sit next to Jian’s bed.  
General: “Qi Zi Khan, don’t worry? I will not disappoint you. I will protect our king like I promised. That Nansu king will pay for what he did to you. I miss you my dear friend, you predicted that when we were at the Jieshui Fortress that you would never return, didn’t you.”  
This time the tears was falling down from the young General’s cheeks. He thinks about their last conversation.

  
**_Flashback_**

 **  
** A day before Geng Chen would pick up Xiao Qi. A young General arrives in the tent of Xiao Qi. (Appearances: see images)

 

In frontof Xiao Qi he kneel down.  
General: “You called me Sir.”  
Xiao Qi stands up and go to him. He help the young General stand up.  
Xiao Qi: “Chu Bei Jie, no need for the formalities.”  
Chu Bei Jie: “Thank you Sir.”  
Xiao Qi: “Bei Jie, I called you here in today to ask you something. You’re not only my most trusted and loyal subject but also my closet friend. I can only ask you.” Says it very serious.  
Chu Bei Jie is very touched with Xiao Qi’s word.  
Chu Bei Jie: “I see you not only as my master but also as my family. I will do anything to repay for your kindness.”  
Xiao Qi smiles too now. He lay a hand on his shoulder.  
Xiao Qi: “Promise me when I’m gone that you will take care of our king, protect him, support him. When I will be gone, he will be destroyed. It breaks my heart knowing that one day I have to leave his side.” Says it sad and with tears in his eyes.  
Chu Bei Jie is worried. It’s the first time Xiao Qi talks like that. Would he have a bad feeling.  
Chu Bei Jie: “You don’t need to worry. I promise when you are gone I will be there for our king, protect him with my life. But sure you will not die so soon. You are the god of war after all.”  
Xiao Qi: “Thank you. I only trust our king to you. There is something I have to tell you. Please don’t hate me and don’t tell the king. I will when at the right time.”

  
**_End Flashback_**

Chu Bei Jie: “Don’t worry Qi Zhi Khan I will keep your secret.”  
He looks at his king.  
Chu Bei Jie: “You must be strong for your Xiao Qi.”  
Two days later Jian finally wakes up. When he look around, he see a young man sitting next to his bed, holding his hand. His head layed next to their hands. It was the same young man who helped him from his horse, the same who told him the horrible news about Xiao Qi. But who is he? He did saw him a few times with Xiao Qi. Why was he here? He take his hand away. Short after that Chu Bei Jie wakes up. He smiles when he see his king awake. He reminds Jian a lot of Xiao Qi.  
Chu Bei Jie: “You’re finally awake Sir.”  
Jian: “Who are you?”  
Chu Bei Jie: “Me? My last name is Chu.”  
Jian look at him in shock, it remind him to his first meeting with Xiao Qi.

**_Flashback_ **

This scene is from the show  
Jian felt off his horse and got hurt very bad. He get unconscious. Xiao Qi finds him and carries him to his cabinet in the woods. When Jian wakes up, he looks around. This was strange. Where was he? When he continue looking around, he sees a tall stranger, dressed in white like him. But who is this stranger? He is pouring tea.  
Jian: “Who are you? Where is this?”  
Xiao Qi: “You’re up.”  
Jian tries to sit up while Xiao Qi is bringing him a cup of tea? He falls back wards but Xiao Qi jumps behind him so he fall on Xiao Qi’s shoulder. Xiao Qi gives him the cup of tea and help him to sit right but hold him in his arms.  
Xiao Qi: “You’ve got a leg fracture, luckily your injury isn’t too grave. If it hadn’t been me, you might’ve been taken away by some mountain beast.”  
Jian looks at him with suspicious eyes.  
Jian: “Who are you?”  
Xiao Qi: “Me? My last name is Qi. I passed by the road and saw you fainted on the ground. I was afraid you’d be eaten by some wild beast, so I brought you here.”  
Jian: “Thank you.”  
Xiao Qi smiles. Jian looks away but inside his smile gave him such a warm feeling and somehow it felt like he met him before.

**_End Flashback_ **

Tears were standing in his eyes again.  
Chu Bei Jie: “You were thinking of Qi Zi Khan again?”  
Jian: “You said exact the same words when I asked for his name. How do you know him? What is your relationship with him?”  
Chu Bei Jie: “Qi Zi Khan saved and changed my life. It was short that he arrived at the kingdom. I always got in trouble. I’m an orphan, lost my whole family. I got bullied a lot. I was 18 years when I got beaten up by a whole group when suddenly a tall stranger jumped from the sky and knocked down that whole group. I was overwhelmed by his martial arts. I could learn a lot from this guy. He was very kind and wanted to be at his side. I felt save around him so I asked if I become his student and surprisingly he accepted my offer. Since that day I was always at his side. He learned the martial arts, bow shooting, everything to become a General. After 2 years, he made me a General and one that stands directly under him. When he wasn’t around I had to take the leading. I was also his right man. We were always together. I protected him and he me. We became very close. I started to see him more than just my master, I saw him as my big brother, he became my new family. I became an orphan since my 4th, I never thought I would ever find family again till I met Qi Zi Khan. And a day before he sacrifice him for Jieshui Fortress he told me he saw me not only as his most trusted and loyal subject but also see me as his closet friend. I was so happy but I think he felt he would never return to your side. The thought he had to leave you one day broke him and he asked me when he is gone if I than want to take care of you, protect you.”  
Chu Bei Jie kneel down.  
Chu Bei Jie: “Sir, please allow me to stay at your side so I can fulfill my promise to my gēgē (means older brother)”  
Jian was really touched by his story and he felt the deep connection between but somehow he was a bit jealous of their relationship but for him was it also a good reason to keep this guy close to him. He saw the tears were also standing in his eyes.  
Jian: “Rise. I will allow you at my side.”  
Chu Bei Jie: “Thank you sir.”  
Jian: “What is your full name?”  
Chu Bei Jie: “My full name is Chu Bei Jie Sir.”  
Jian: “Right Chu Bei Jie, do you know who killed our precious Xiao Qi?”  
Chu Bei Jie: “The Nansu king Yu Qing.” Says it angrily.  
Jian: “That basterd!! I will kill him!! You are trained by Xiao Qi so your martial arts must be great. Will you help me with my revenge?”  
Chu Bei Jie: “Yes Sir, I will kill that basterd with my own sword. For you, for my gēgē, for our kingdom. But we need a good plan. We can’t just go to him. We almost lost you Sir. We need allies. How much I want to kill him to revenge my gēgē, it’s best to wait. Don’t worry Sir he will be killed. He will not escape his punishment. I swear on my life.”  
Jian smiles, he is so much like his Xiao Qi, it feels that his beloved boy is still close to him. He must keep that Chu Bei Jie very close to him.  
Jian: “You are right. Let’s wait for the right moment.”  
He stands up, goes to the window and looks outside. He makes fists.  
Jian: “Xiao Qi, I swear I will avenge you. All is this the last thing I do. Even you could predict your death and even manage to send my own personal protection. Your love for me, warms me up but at the same time I feel so empty. Xiao Qi I miss you.”  
Tears were rolling down over his cheeks again. Chu Bei Jie come to stand next to him, lay a hand on his shoulder to show him, he isn’t alone. Self does Chu Bei Jie bites off his own tears. He must be strong for his king now. Meanwhile in Tianshu was almost in the hands of Nansu too and their king Meng Zhang was also sick. His loyal subject Zhong Kunyi was very worried. Meng Zhang is coughing. Kunyi enters his room and go to him and bows.  
Kunyi: “Greetings Sir.”  
Meng Zhang coughing again and looks up.  
Meng: “I presume you already know what’s all happened.”  
Kunyi: “I heard about it already. If I didn’t get so ill on the way back, I would’ve been back much sooner to tend to my duty. I am guilty for worrying your Majesty.”  
Kunyi bows again while Meng stands up.  
Meng: “You must be careful of your health. Take good care. In the future, you and I have some bearing to do.”  
Meng is coughing again. Kunyi looks worried.  
Kunyi: “Sir, have you caught a cold?”  
Meng: “Recently I had some chills and I caught a cold, and I have some coughing, but it’s not bad. Let’s talk business now.”  
Kunyi: “Sir, you mean….”  
Meng: “I’ve already accepted Su Han’s suggestion. Concede to Nansu.”  
Kunyi: “Sir!”  
Meng is coughing again.  
Meng: “I’m afraid….I’m afraid we will be faced with some hard ships coming up, until the time is ripe again.”  
Kunyi: “Sir, you made up your mind?”  
Meng: “Yes. Leave the forest for future use, though I am not sure what the future holds, and I fear I will still need to borrow the powers of Su, Shen and Cui clans. You must be careful in the future. Do not get in conflicts with them. You and the scholars at the learning palace, are my secret chess pieces left.”  
Kunyi is angry. How could his king to be so stupid to concede to Nansu. Was his signing his own grave!? But on the other hand he only wants to protect his civilians. No Matter what he have to protect his king.  
Kunyi: “I obey the royal order with respect. May your Majesty get his wish in life and an abundance of happiness.”  
Meng: “With your help, I am sure I can get my wish.”  
Meng is coughing again. A subject gives him his medicine.  
Meng: “Why this again?”  
Subject: “Sir, coughs can be big or smack, but they must not be disregarded. So your medicine should not be stopped.”  
Kunyi: “What’s the medicine taken by His Majesty?”  
Subject: “It’s a prescription written by the physician after seeing His Majesty. Sir has been taking it for some four or five days, and he’s indeed made improvements.”  
Kunyi takes the bowl with the medicine out of his king’s hands and smells at it.  
Meng: “Do you know medicine-making?”  
Kunyi: “I just think it smells too bitter.”  
Meng: “Good medicine is bitter to the mouth.”  
But Meng doesn’t trust it after seeing the concerned face of Kunyi. He gives the bowl back to the subject and send him away.  
Meng: “With the state of affairs unsettled, I think I should send you out of the fortress for a few days. What do you think of it?”  
Kunyi: “I obey the royal order.”  
Meng: “I know this is not an easy concession. Our army is not walking through mud, they have to worry about the hidden rocks in the mud everywhere.”  
Kunyi: “Sir, for everything, let’s take one step at the time, and one day, you will see the sun after the clouds move.”  
Meng: “Alright. You must be feeling tired from traveling. Go and rest up now.”  
Kunyi: “Just one thing. Can you stop to drink that medicine.”  
Meng: “Why? What’s wrong?”  
Kunyi: “There is something off with it. Don’t know what yet but give me some time to find out but till that time please don’t drink it anymore.”  
He saw Kunyi was worried.  
Meng: “Don’t worry but if it ease your mind, I promise I won’t drink it anymore. Get some rest now.”  
Kunyi: “I bid my farewell. Thank you and take care of your health, Sir.”  
He leaves. Meng coughs again. Kunyi go immediately go inside the physician’s house secretly and take some medicine. Then he travels to Nansu to find Murong Li. He enters Murong Li’s house and kneel down.  
Kunyi: “Sir, may I ask if you know this medicine?”  
Murong Li smiles evilly.  
Murong Li: “Of course I know. That’s Meng’s medicine. Why you ask?”  
Kunyi: “What kind medicine is it?”  
Murong Li: “Some medicine can cure illnesses but also can kill people.”  
Kunyi looks sad.  
Kunyi: “So it’s killing him slowly.”  
Murong Li: “Yes, why are you so sad about it. You are been send to kill him. Why are you complaining about it?”  
Kunyi: “I don’t want him death.” Looks down.  
Murong Li: “What do you say!” Says it angrily.  
Kunyi stands up and makes fists.  
Kunyi: “I don’t want him death! He is a good person! He don’t deserve to be killed!3  
Murong Li gets furious. Since when does his subjects start to speak against him. He hits him in his face.  
Murong Li: “What the hell is wrong with you! Since when do you dare to speak against me! Who the hell you think you are! Know your place!” Says it furious.  
Kunyi kneel down.  
Kunyi: “Sorry Sir but please let me save him. I will do anything.” A tear escapes his eyes.  
Murong Li lift up his chin and looks furious to him.  
Murong Li: “Alright, I will give you the antidote but then after you give him the antidote, you will leave his side forever. Then you come back at my side if you don’t I will personally kill him with my bare hands. Do I make myself clear?!”  
Kunyi: “Yes Sir. Thank you.”  
Murong Li let him go.  
Murong Li: “I will send Geng to you with the antidote. You can leave now.” Says it irritated and furious.  
Kunyi: “Yes Sir.”  
He leaves and returns to Tianshu. The thought he have to leave his king’s side breaks his hear but he have no choice. It is or well stay at his side and let him die or save him but leave his side, then he knows what to choose. Two days later Geng bring him the antidote. He goes immediately to Meng Zhang. When he arrives at his room, he see that his king lays on bed.  
Subject: “Lord Zhong.”  
Kunyi: “A few days ago, you said His Majesty’s coughing was improved. Why is it that he still doesn’t look well today?”  
Subject: “Last night, His Majesty felt dizzy and went to bed early. But he started to have fever in the middle of the night. We brought the physician to check on him. The physician said the king’s old ailment is not cured but he contracted a new cold. We were going to serve His Majesty to eat a meal. But His Majesty asked to summon you into the palace as soon as he was awake. But he became unconscious all the way until now.”  
Kunyi: “He still didn’t eat?”  
Subject: “Let me go prepare it now.”  
Kunyi nods and the subject leaves. Kunyi goes to Meng and kneel down in front of the bed.  
Kunyi: “Sir….Sir.”  
Meng open his eyes, turns his head to Kunyi.  
Meng: “My beloved subject Zhong.”  
Kunyi looks worried. Meng is coughing again and looks very pale.  
Kunyi: “Where are you feeling ill, Sir? Should we summon the physician again?”  
Meng: “No need. Just a cold and I took in too much medicine. I had a dream just now and I dreamed of you. You were still a nameless scholar at the learning palace. You were discussing my new policy reform with others.”  
Meng is coughing again. Kunyi looks even more worried. He can’t wait to long to give him the antidote.  
Meng: “I have never seen another sight that was more amazing and alluring than that.”  
Kunyi: “I was only an immature student who did not know the weight of the world.”  
Meng is coughing again. He wants to sit up and Kunyi helps him and then kneel down again.  
Meng: “Minister Zhong, do you blame me in your heart?” Asks it sad.  
Kunyi looks down. How could he blame him. He is just too kind for this world. He have such a good heart.  
Meng: “To concede to them without a battle, it’s akin to becoming a destroyed nation. I understand the logic of it.”  
Kunyi: “Sir, there are some things you can concede, but there are some things you can’t concede. I am not talented but I am willing to work hard.”  
Meng lay his hand on Kunyi’s hands.  
Meng: “It’s not that I don’t trust your skills.”  
They let their hands fall on bed.  
Meng: “It’s just that once the battle fires ignite, our Tianshu will suffer and the innocent commoners who toil to make a living will bear the end of it. It’s not fair to them?”  
Kunyi: “Sir, there are lots of unfair things in the world. As it’s said, when the nest flipped over, no eggs lays unbroken. If the nations is no more, then what subject and citizens are left? I dare to ask for your permission to head to the army at once, to march into battle with Nansu.”  
Meng: “Minister Zhong. It’s too late. It’s too late.”  
Kunyi stands up.  
Kunyi: “Until it’s the final moment, it’s never too late.”  
Meng: “A few days ago, I granted permission to Su Han to manage our surrender. Su Han wanted to get rid of you. I can’t vouch that you will be safe for now either, so you better leave.”  
Kunyi is worried and sad. He don’t want to leave him. He have to get to the point of his illness so he can give him the antidote. Then he will be safe.  
Kunyi: “Then what about you sir?”  
Meng: “Even if my nation is destroyed, I must stay here in my palace.”  
Kunyi: “I see that you’ve already made all the arrangements.”  
Meng: “I may lack other skills, but I can do enduring quite well.”  
Kunyi: I fear you won’t be able to endure through this hardship.”  
Meng looks shocked.  
Meng: “What do you mean?”  
Meng coughs harder. Kunyi go sit next to him and hold him in his arms. Meng feel touched by this gesture. His holding is so warm and so safe.  
Kunyi: “Sir, when General Ling passed away at a young age, he vomited blood after coughing. Didn’t you ever suspect? I heard there are some medicine that can cure an illness but they can kill a life too.”  
Meng looks even more in shock after hearing this.  
Meng: “Minister Zhong.”  
Kunyi: “Sir, back then, General Ling was the old obstacle, now…..now….”  
Meng laughs sarcastic.  
Meng: “Now…now it’s me.”  
Kunyi hold him tighter and pulls him closer to him. Meng’s heart beat faster.  
Kunyi: “True, it’ you but I won’t allow them. I searched for an antidote and found it.”  
Meng looks surprised to him and feels warmer inside. “He searched for an antidote for me.” Meng says it to himself.  
Meng: “You really did that for me?”  
Kunyi: “Did you really thought I would let you die?” Asks a bit hurt.  
A tear escapes from Meng’s eyes.  
Meng: “Sorry, it’s just that never before there was someone who cared so much for me.”  
Kunyi gives him the antidote and then strokes his hair. Meng drinks the antidote. After a few minutes he get more color in his face.  
Kunyi: “How do you feel Sir?”  
Meng: “I feel my strengths coming back.”  
He turns his head to Kunyi. At the same time Kunyi does the same. With result their faces were very close to each other. They look very intensely in each other’s eyes. Meng lay one hand in his neck and pulls Kunyi closer, close his eyes and kiss him. For a second Kunyi was puzzled about it but then he close his eyes and kiss his king back. Meng push Kunyi down at bed and then they kiss very passionate. They play with each other’s tongues. After a few minutes he go lay down next to Kunyi. Kunyi sits up, Meng takes him in his arms from behind. Lay his cheek against Kunyi’s cheeks. Kunyi lays his hands on Meng’s hands.  
Meng: “Did I disappoint you?”  
Kunyi: “No, it’s just that you are too kind but that is what I like so much about you. That and your big heart. I will always be there for you. No matter what happens you must not forget I will always love you.”  
Meng is so happy to hear those words. Did he finally found someone who always will stay at his side. After a while he lay down Meng on bed.  
Kunyi: “Go and rest I will take my leave and see you later.”  
Meng pulls him in his arms.  
Meng: “Stay till I fell in sleep.”  
Kunyi smiles. A few minutes later he fall in sleep. Kunyi crawls out bed. He writes a letter and leave it next to his king. He looks to his king, tears falling down from his cheeks.  
Kunyi: “I’m sorry Meng, I have to leave you behind but it’s to protect you. Farewell my king.”  
Then he walks away from the man he loves and returns to Nansu, to his master Murong Li.

 


End file.
